Dance with me
by caithzadz
Summary: A little moment between Casey and Derek after the episode, 'It's Our Party'. Dasey, obviously. Oneshot


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.

**Please be gentle. This my first Life With Derek fanfic. It just popped into my Head after watching 'It's Our Party'.**

After the Lizzie and Edwin's Dance Party, Nora and George were tired and immediately went to bed, leaving the two eldest with the younger children. Lizzie and Edwin went to bed and instantly fell asleep (especially Edwin after his first kiss) while Marti still took some time to be persuaded. At last, she gave in.

Derek carried the little girl to her room and tucked her in. He gave her kiss on the forehead. "Night Smarti," he whispered lovingly. "You had a really tiring day and little monsters need sleep so they can terrorize more people."

"Night Smerek," Marti mumbled, before finally closing her eyes.

The teen looked at his sister before pulling the covers to his sister's chin, turning off the light, switching on the nightlight, and closing the door behind him. He is about to enter his own room when he noticed Casey's door open and no one inside. Curious, he went down the stairs to the living room and found his step-sister on the couch, reading a fashion magazine. Smirking, he sat down beside her. Feeling someone sit on the couch, Casey looked up.

"May I help you?" she asked, annoyed.

"Not really," Derek answered.

Casey rolled her eyes and returned to her magazine, ignoring him. Derek shrugged and turned on the T.V. Surprisingly, Casey didn't mind. She's not snapping at him to turn off the T.V. and get lost. She's just looking longingly at the purple dress on the page and cringed at the price.

"Seriously, a hundred dollars for a dress? These people are crazy!" she exclaimed.

Derek peered at the dress. "Looks better on Kendra than you Klutzilla."

Again, Casey ignored him. Derek felt funny. He shouldn't have said that. He knew he made Casey upset.

"So? How's it going with Max?" he asked. "Did he ask you out yet?"

Casey shrugged. "He said he still wants to go out with me after that little fiasco at the game." She glared at him before continuing. "But he didn't ask me to go out or anything when he left. I guess he just forgot."

"Mmm-hmm," is Derek's reply.

"What are you mmm-hmmming about?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now, will you please not bother me while I read? And turn down the volume."

Derek shrugged and turned the off the T.V. Casey looked up.

"Derek, I said turn down the volume. Not turn the T.V. off."

"I know. I just don't feel like watching."

"Whatever you say." Casey returned to her reading.

Derek smiled and turned to the C.D. rack. Something caught his eye. He got up and walked towards the rack. He picked up the Backstreet Boys C.D. and flipped it over, looking for a song. Finding what he needs, he placed the disk on the boom box and picked up its remote. Slowly, he walked back to Casey.

"Hey Case."

Casey looked up… again. "Hey Derek." She returned to her magazine.

The ladies' man cleared his throat and what he said next startled his step-sister. "Casey! Let's dance!"

Casey's head shot up. "Dance? For what reason may I ask?"

"Just a step-sibling dance. Come on Case."

"There's no music."

Derek smirked and pressed the play button. Slow music filled the room, as Derek placed the remote on top pf the coffee table and offered his hand to Casey.

"Is this a trick?" she asked, suspiciously.

"No. Come on Casey. Dance with me."

Casey shrugged, stood up, and took Derek's hand. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and Derek placed his left hand on her waist and entwined his right hand with her left. Then, they began to sway. Casey laid her head on his shoulder.

_You don't run with the crowd _

_You go your own way _

_You don't play after dark _

_You light up my day _

_Got your own kind of style _

_That sets you apart _

_Baby that's why you captured my heart _

No one knows it, but Derek had always admired Casey. Even if he is going out with Kendra.

_I know sometimes you feel _

_Like you don't fit in _

_And this world doesn't know _

_What you have within _

_When I look at you_

_I see something rare _

_A rose that can grow anywhere _

_And there's no one I know that can compare _

Sometimes, he wished he could help her when she's being picked on at school. They don't know her as well as he does. But that would destroy his reputation. And might possibly reveal his feelings for her. He can't compare her with anyone… Not even Kendra…

_What makes you different makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you _

_Shines through to me _

_In your eyes I see _

_All the love I'll ever need_

_(you're all I need oh girl) _

_What makes you different makes you beautiful to me _

It's because she's different. She's unique.

_You got something so real _

_You touched me so deep _

_See, material things don't matter to me _

_So come as you are, you got nothing to prove _

_You won me with all that you do_

_And I wanna take this chance to say to you _

_What makes you different makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you _

_Shines through to me _

_In your eyes I see _

_All the love I'll ever need _

_(you're all I need oh girl) _

_What makes you different _

_Makes you beautiful... _

She's the only one who doesn't go gaga over him. That's what made him so interested in her.

_You don't know how you touched my life _

_Oh in so many ways I just can't describe _

_You taught me what love is supposed to be _

_It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me _

_So beautiful... _

She showed him so many things. Life isn't just about making-out endlessly with girls you barely know. There's love. That's something Derek never felt with any other girl before.

_What makes you..._

_What makes you different makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you _

_Shines through to me _

_In your eyes I see All the love I'll ever need _

_(you're all I need oh girl) _

_What makes you different makes you beautiful to me _

_Everything in you is beautiful _

_Love you give shines right to me _

_Everything in you is beautiful _

_Beautiful to me _

_To me..._

When the song ended, the two are still in each other's arms. Until, Casey realized their position and backed away.

"Um… Thanks Derek," she mumbled, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"No prob," Derek replied, smiling. Not the teasing kind of smile. A real smile.

"Well… Goodnight."

"Night Casey."

When he heard her bedroom door close, he added, "I love you Case."

**Well? How is it? I hope it's not bad. Again, please be gentle. My first Life With Derek fic… Please Review.**


End file.
